


everybody's under your spell

by mardia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Rey have plans for the evening. Finn is perfectly okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody's under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked angelsaves if this was a little ~too plotless, her succinct response was to say, "fuck plot". I tell you this so you understand just how shameless this porn is. Title is from The Duke Spirit song of the same name.

At moments like these, Finn doesn't know how he got to be this lucky.

Right now he's lying on his back in Poe’s bunk, naked, with Poe and Rey on either side of him, and they're naked, all that gorgeous bare skin on display--and they're both looking at him, they're both here because they want him. 

The silence stretches, both of them staring at him, Poe’s bottom lip caught between his teeth, Rey’s eyes narrowed with focus. Perhaps it should feel intimidating to have them staring like this, when he's naked and vulnerable and exposed, and it does feel a little intimidating, but not in a bad way. It feels...exciting, gives him the kind of thrill he gets when he's in the Falcon with Rey, in an X-Wing with Poe, his heart thundering in his ears as the ground falls away from them.

“So?” Finn asks at last, breaking the silence, his voice only wavering a little bit. 

Poe hears it, and gives Finn a wide smile as he says, with total sincerity, “You look good in my bed.”

It gets Finn to laugh, his body momentarily relaxing into the sheets, but then Rey is slowly sliding her hands up Finn’s thigh, and Finn goes still beneath her touch, his breath caught in his lungs. Rey is staring at her hands, at Finn’s body, and when she finally looks up at his face, her eyes are glazed. 

“Can I--” she starts, and when Finn breathlessly nods, she leans in to fasten her mouth to his, eagerly, and Finn is momentarily lost like that, his mouth against hers, his hands tangling in her long hair, unbound from its usual knots. 

He gasps into Rey’s mouth when he feels a warm hand close around his cock, he tears himself away from Rey to see Poe between his legs, stroking his cock with slow, delicious pulls of his hand. 

“Don’t stop,” Poe urges him, his voice lower than usual, his gaze heavy-lidded as he looks to Finn, then to Rey. “I like watching you together.” Finn can’t keep from groaning at that, at Poe’s words and his warm grip on Finn’s cock, and to the side, he glimpses Rey’s fierce, delighted smile before she’s leaning in to kiss him again. Shaking only a little, Finn gives himself up to Rey’s hot mouth, to Poe’s warm hands, until his heartbeat is thundering in his ears and it feels as though his entire body’s gone electric, sparks flying off at every deliberate touch Poe gives him, at the way Rey’s bare breasts just brush against his skin as she clambers over him to kiss him all the better. 

It takes him a minute to realize where Rey’s other hand is, how she’s fingering herself open even as she kisses Finn, and once he realizes Finn groans against her mouth, “Can I? Please?” even as he’s brushing his fingers against her hand. 

Rey shivers and nods, and Finn gently strokes her with two of his fingers, his mouth going dry at how hot and slick she feels against him, how easy it is to slide his fingers inside of her, as Rey groans and rocks down on his hand, clenching around his fingers.

Finn’s attention is fixed on her, so much so that he startles when Poe speaks, murmuring, “Rey, are you ready to--”

Rey dazedly blinks as she turns her head to look at Poe, before saying, “Oh! Oh, yes, hang on a minute.”

Finn looks between the two of them, and asks slowly, “Did you two make plans or something?”

“Of course we did,” Rey tells him, and Poe grins as he leans in for a kiss of his own, long and thorough, before pulling back to say, “You’re worth making plans for.”

Warmth floods Finn’s cheeks at that, and he can feel himself smiling up at the pair of them. “Yeah? What plans do you have?”

“Well, I want to ride you,” Rey says, frankly, and when Finn’s mouth goes dry at her words, she turns to look at Poe and says, musingly, “And Poe says he wants to have you after that, but he wasn’t very specific.”

Poe grins at them. “I like to improvise.” And then they both look down at him and Poe asks, curiously, “Any objections?”

Finn quickly shakes his head. “Nope,” he says, and if his voice sounds hoarse, he has a very good reason for that. “No, I--I’m good with that. Sign me up.”

“Excellent,” Rey says, grinning brightly as she leans over him once more, and it all gets a bit hazy after that. 

But finally, finally Finn is on his back with Rey straddling his hips, Poe lying on his side next to Finn, slowly jerking himself off as Rey sinks down onto his cock, Finn shuddering as she clenches around him, tight and hot and so good that he can barely breathe. 

“Oh hell,” he hears Poe groan, and when Finn glances over, he can see that Poe’s hand is speeding up on his cock. 

Rey notices it too, and says, “Don’t, you’re going to have him after,” and Finn groans at that, and so does Poe, but he takes his hand off his cock. Instead he curls in against Finn’s side, his hand resting on Finn’s chest, fingers teasing at one of Finn’s nipples, a bright flare of sensation to add to everything else. 

Finn tips his head back against the pillows, gasping out as Rey rocks down on his cock, as Poe’s fingers pinch at his nipple, “Please, please, I--”

“Shh, we’ve got you,” Poe murmurs in Finn’s ear, his breath hot against Finn’s cheek. “You’ve got us, sweetheart, I swear--”

“Please,” Finn moans out again, and Rey braces herself over him, kissing him fiercely, a scrape of teeth along his lower lip before she pulls herself back up again, moving more quickly on him, her face flushed, her breathing coming quicker now as she says, “Just--just lie back and let us take care of you, oh, _oh_ \--”

Finn reaches out and rubs at her clit, and the noise Rey makes at that is so--and he keeps going, barely breathing as Rey continues to, to _ride_ him, her hands bruisingly tight as she grips his arms for leverage, with Poe talking softly in Finn’s ear as he tells Finn how good they look together, how he loves the noises Finn’s making, how good Finn will feel, once Rey’s finished with him--

And Finn lies there and listens to it, he lies back and takes all of it, until Rey’s coming with a gasp, mouth open, eyes shut as she clenches around him, so hot and tight that Finn’s coming too, crying out Rey’s name as he does. 

Rey collapses across his chest a moment later, her hair fanning out along Finn’s bare skin, warm and sweaty, and Finn rubs at her back and tries to remember how breathing works. Or what words are.

But eventually he comes back to himself, remembers Poe next to him, is aware once more that while Poe is a gentleman always--as he frequently insists, usually to Jessika Pava’s snorts--Finn can still feel Poe’s erection against his hip. 

Finn turns his head and licks into Poe’s mouth, feeling Poe’s urgency in the way he kisses Finn back, hot and desperate. When Finn pulls back, it’s only far enough that he can nuzzle Poe’s nose, his cheek as he asks in a low murmur, “Your turn now, right?”

Poe inhales sharply at that, but still protests, “You don’t have to, not if--”

Finn kisses him again, more firmly, to make it clear what he thinks of _that_ , and Rey lifts her head and says, “Don’t be stupid. Finn wants you to, and we made plans.”

Finn pulls back and asks them both, “What plan is this, exactly?”

“That I would fuck you first, and then Poe would fuck you after,” Rey says, totally nonchalant, and when Finn twists his head to look at her, she breaks out into a grin at the look on his face. 

“I like this plan,” Finn says, emphatically. “This is a good plan, we should get on with it.”

And they do, awkwardly shuffling around each other in the tiny bunk, moving into position, until Rey’s curled up where Poe used to be, kissing Finn while Poe sits between Finn’s spread legs, slowly stretching him open with two slick fingers. 

Despite having come once already, Finn can feel his cock stirring, and Rey starts to idly stroke it, helping things along. Finn relaxes into all of it, enjoying Rey curled up against him, her hand on his cock, Poe’s look of concentration, the way that his hair is falling over his forehead, how good his fingers feel inside of Finn, the burn and stretch of it sending pulses of pleasure through his body. And then Poe’s fingers brush against the exact right spot and Finn is moaning, his hips jerking forward as he babbles out, “I’m ready, I’m ready, come on, just--”

“Sweetheart, slow down,” Poe urges, his fingers still moving at that slow, devastating pace. “Let me have you like this, come on.”

Finn lets out an embarrassing whimper but gives himself up to it, turning back to Rey and her soft mouth as a distraction, but that doesn’t calm him down, not when she follows Poe’s example and starts teasing Finn’s nipples, her blunt nails scraping at them, making him hiss into her mouth. 

Finally, once Poe has three fingers smoothly thrusting in and out of Finn, and Finn is making the most embarrassing noises that are only somewhat muffled by Rey’s mouth on his, finally Poe chokes out, sounding even more desperate that Finn feels, “Oh, fuck, okay--”

He pushes Finn’s leg up higher, throwing it over his shoulder, and Finn gulps in air as Poe lines up his cock and slowly, slowly pushes in, stretching him open, staring down into Finn’s face as he fucks into him. 

Finally, once Poe bottoms out, Finn grits his teeth and chokes out, “Fuck, will you just, just _move_ already, please, I can’t--”

Rey strokes his face and tells Poe, in a matter-of-fact voice that sends a flare shooting down Finn’s spine, “You can take him harder, you know. He wants you to.”

Poe lowers his head and curses under his breath, while Finn nods and says, his voice tight, “I do, I do, please--”

“Oh hell,” Poe mutters, but he does start to move at last, finally, staring at FInn with those dark eyes as he promises, “Finn, I--you know I’d give you anything you asked for, I would, I--”

“I just want this,” Finn promises, his eyes growing heavy as Poe fucks him, harder, thrusting in and out of him until the bunk starts to creak under their weight. Finn’s heart is pounding as he says, overwhelmed, “I just want you both, I want, please--”

“Shh,” Rey says, and she holds his face in his hands and kisses him, swallowing up his moans and pleas, and Finn closes his eyes and takes it, takes everything that they have to give him, desire and emotion rising inside of him like the morning sun. 

He doesn’t quite manage to come again, but that’s all right, it still feels amazing to have Poe inside of him like this, so turned on and desperate that he forgets to be quite so careful, that he forgets himself and just, just uses Finn for his own pleasure, dropping his head into the curve of Finn’s neck, moving inside of him until he’s finally groaning against Finn’s skin, coming inside of Finn in one hot, slick rush. 

Dazed, Finn drifts, not sure at one point of who exactly is kissing him, whose hands are wiping him clean with a damp cloth. He hears Poe murmuring softly in his ear, Rey humming to herself as she drags the sheets over them all, the three of them curling in together in the bunk for the night. 

As he drifts off to sleep, Finn feels Poe kiss his cheek, tenderly, and rouses himself enough to say, “Was a good plan. I approve.”

Rey giggles from where she’s resting her cheek on Finn’s chest, and says, “Yeah, we thought you might.”

*

The next morning at breakfast, Jessika Pava looks at Poe and Rey’s trays, piled high with food, and then at the empty seat where Finn usually sits, before asking slowly, “Where’s Finn?”

“Sleeping in,” Rey says through a mouthful of food, not bothering to look up. 

“He’s pretty worn out, so I told him to take the morning off, since it’s a rest day,” Poe says, and Jess’ gaze drifts from Poe and Rey’s overly-full trays, noting both the pleased air they have to themselves, and how they’re both eating like it’s the last meal they’ll have for the rest of the day. She opens her mouth to say something, then reconsiders. 

Poe’s watching her work through this, and takes a moment from eating to ask, cheekily, “Any questions, Pava?”

“Nope,” Pava says, firm. “I don’t ever have to ask questions with you, you’re both so obvious that I know the answer already.”

Poe’s grin only gets wider at this, and Rey snickers into her mug of caf. 

Later that afternoon, Finn has no idea why Jess shakes her head as he passes her by in the corridor. He doesn’t need to ask why Poe and Rey look so pleased with themselves as he joins them in the mess hall for lunch, however, and he doesn't bother to chide them for it. 

They earned it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [themardia](http://themardia.tumblr.com), where I mostly yell about Star Wars and John Boyega's perfect face, feel free to drop by and say hello. :)


End file.
